My Lover From An Alternate Dimension
by VocaloidShippersDesu
Summary: There was this fantasy I had as a teen. That Len Kagamine would appear to me one day, embracing me. But that was a harsh fantasy. I thought fantasy's where possible. Even though my fantasy was completely insane. It came true. Len Kagamine was there. I couldn't believe it someone who I fell for, the boy who doesn't even exist- was there. For filling my Fantasy. For now.


**Fanfiction 5 **

**My Lover From An Alternate Dimension.**

**Len x Rin **

**I woke up one morning, embraced by my impossible lover!**

**VocaloidShippersDesu**

**I am not giving much background information for Len and Rin, so know your vocaloids!**

**Schediophilia- Someone who is attracted to a cartoon on animated character.**

**Matte- Japanese for 'Wait'**

**stfu- Shut the fuck up**

-•-•-•

Rin POV

This was a fantasy I had when I was 14. I dreamed that Len Kagamine, a Vocaloid, would appear in my bed one morning, hugging me. I thought it would be nice, to have somebody that loves me. I have developed romantic feelings for Len Kagamine. Yes, I have fallen in love with somebody that doesn't exist.

-•-•-

**HEY! People that read my other fanfictions please know I will not be ending Separation of Let's Be Friends, Ok? Until they die. I had to put this here, otherwise no one would read it when I put it at the bottom. :3 Please, Continue!**

**-•-•-•**

That's why I fantasized over it. Because it would never happen, Because the experience would only exist in my imagination, in my dreams. Until one day, it happened. He was there, In my bed, embracing me.

-•-•-•

It happened when I was going to sleep last night, the night I cried for my lover to be with me.

-•-•-•

It was 10:58 PM, when I was in the shower, silently grieving about my impossible lover.

"RIN!" My elder sister, Lily, shouted at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled back, I was on the second floor in the bathroom in the shower, I could barely fucking hear, I was fucking yelling at the fucking limit of my lungs to fucking endure. Pardon my language, I just tend to say Fuck a lot when I'm agitated.

"GET YO' ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Lily yelled from afar. I just fucking ignored her as I continued in the shower.

"I REALLY GOT TO PEEEEEE!" Lily shouted 'I don't care' I thought. I ignored her and continued my grieving.

"Fucking Len Kagamine! Why do I love you?! Why did I have to fall in love with a inanimate thing! I just- Don't... Understand." I whispered, so it wouldn't eco through the hallway. I sat in the tub, with my knees to my chest, thinking what I wish would happen, but never will.

I exited the shower soon after. With just a towel around me, I went to my room, and went to sleep, gently sobbing into my pillow, for my impossible lover.

-•-•-•

Len POV

This was a fantasy I had when I was 14. I dreamed that Rin Shion, a Vocaloid, would appear in my bed one morning, next to me. I thought it would be nice, to have somebody that loves me. I have developed romantic feelings for Rin Shion. Yes, I have fallen in love with somebody that doesn't exist. That's why I fantasized over it. Because it would never happen, Because the experience would only exist in my imagination, in my dreams. Until one day, it happened. She was there, In my bed, next to me.

-•-•-•

It happened when I was going to sleep last night, the night I cried for my lover to be with me.

-•-•-•

It was 10:58 PM, when I was in the shower, silently grieving about my impossible lover.

"LEN!" My elder brother, Lue, shouted at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled back, I was on the second floor in the bathroom in the shower, I could barely hear him, so fuck off, Lue!

"GET YO' ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Lue yelled from afar. I just fucking ignored him as I continued in the shower.

"I REALLY GOT TO PEEEEEE!" Lue shouted 'I don't care' I thought. I ignored her and continued my grieving.

"Fucking Rin Shion! Why do I love you?! Why did I have to fall in love with a inanimate thing! I just- Don't... Understand." I whispered, so it wouldn't eco through the hallway. I sat in the tub, with my knees to my chest, thinking what I wish would happen, but never will.

I exited the shower soon after. With just a towel around my waist, I went to my room, and went to sleep, gently sobbing into my pillow, for my impossible lover.

-•-•-•

Rin POV

5 Years Later.

I had a weird dream last night, I dreamt that Lily was yelling at me. I don't know why. She was just yelling. The memory was faint, but it was something about being pregnant. I'm only 19, I couldn't be pregnant. But, in the dream I seemed... Younger... About 12-13-ish. Next to me, in the dream, was a boy, that seemed similar to my age. He looked like Len, Yes within 5 years, I am still in love with him. But I need to face the facts! I will probably NEVER see him, I will NEVER meet him. I weep mentally every night for him to come be with me. I, Rin Shion, Declare that, Rin Shion, Will give up on her impossible love! Yeah, easier said than done.

It's about 9:39 right now. I just exited the shower, and I am going to go to bed. So I did, blah, blah, blah- and it's morning again.

I opens my eyes. "Wow, that went by quick." I yawned out, but quickly closed my eyes soon after. But snapped them open again, when I felt a weight on my waist. When my eyes where open, I looked wide-eyed at my surroundings. EVERYTHING was TOTALLY different! Was I kidnapped!? Was I raped!? Oh my god! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. But, I was already there. Not like there was anything I could do about it. So instead of having a panic attack over what was going on, I examined what was on my waist. It felt like a hand... Oh... Shit... I snapped my head around and let out a blood curtailing scream. Because a boy, about my age was sleeping soundly behind me.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I shouted wide-eyed in terror. The boy snapped up and looked both ways, the left, then when he looked to the right, I was there, in my t-shirt and panties shaking in horror. He screamed to, but in a manly way. He backed away. Then examined me.

"Rin?" He asked. I backed up more.

"Rin...Shio-" I cut him off.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" I screamed pissed at him.

"Rin! Is it really you!? I thought you weren't real! I thought it was impossible! I never thought u would see you!" What? Not real? Impossible? What is he talking about! He examined my attire, he blushed, then looked away, covering his right eye, to blocking me out of his view.

"How do you know my name? Not real? Impossible? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... Your a Vocaloid." He said bluntly.

"What are you talking about!? I'm not a Vocaloid! Vocaloids are just holograms! Anime characters, that's it!" I was really confused. What the hell was going on!?

"I know." He said looking quite depressed. "But- look..." He showed me a Vocaloid concert clip. Of a Vocaloid singing... Except the Vocaloid looked exactly like an animated version of me. I was confused, I was conflicted. "That's you."

"No! That's not me! Vocaloids are like- Hatsune Miku, and Len Kagamine and stuff! I am not a Vocaloid!" He looked in my direction. Eyes narrowed.

"I am not a Vocaloid!" He yelled.

There was a silence

"...What...?" We both said simultaneously.

"Len!? LEN KAGAMINE!?" I screamed in front of his face.

"Y-yeah..." He looked happy. Maybe he loved me too! That would be awesome! But, good things never happens to me. I paused and looked at him. I smiled very wide and jumped at him and hugged him. With my head lying in his bare chest. I am just going to put it out there!

"LEN!" I shouted as I hugged him. I heard his heart beat faster.

"EH!? What are you doing!?" He asked- so OBVIOUSLY blushing.

"Len! I love you! I have loved you ever since I was 12! I'm so happy I got to meet you! To hug you!" I started to cry, I was so happy! I only just processed this now. And the pieces fit together, in my little dream-world. My Young Fantasy had come true! I woke up one morning, embraced by my impossible lover! I hugged him tighter. He put a hand on my back. Then two hands, then he flipped me onto my back, head in my chest, hugging me like I was his dead girlfriend that came back to life.

"Rin!... I love you so much!" He started to cry silently. I hugged him tightly back, we did this for a couple minutes. Then I pryed him off. "S-sorry Rin... I just thought this was too good to be true. So I made the best of it." He broke a smile through his tears. I looked into his eyes, and without warning, kissed him with passion. He was quick to react and kiss me back we kissed with the burning rough passion. Or tongues merging together.

Ok let me give you an explanation in our current position.

I was sitting on his waist, but we where still sitting up straight, with my hands through his hair, kissing him roughly. His left hand was on my waist while the right was on the back of my head. What makes this position look like where about to have sex is that he was shirtless and I only had an Tee-shirt and panties on. But we didn't have sex FYI.

"Awwwww~!" I heard a abnormal high-pitched voice from the left of us. We snapped out heads around, to see who it was, now my arms where around his neck. "Lenny~ I didn't know you had a girlfriend~" I let out a fan-girl squeal.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" She looked at me confused. "HATSUNE MIKU!" I ran up to her in a quick manner. "COOL, YOU EXIST TO!" I took her hand and started to shake it vigorously.

"Hi!I'mRinShion!It'sAPleasureMeetingYou!IHaveAlway sWantedToMeetYouLikeIHaveAlwaysWantedToMeetLen,Bec ause,YouKnowIFellInLoveWithHimAndStuff,BUT THIS IS AWESOME!" I talked so fast I bet she could barely even understand me.

"So... Rin Shion? So, Your a Cosplayer!" She seemed like a light bulb went off in her head.

"No... Well... If IM a cosplayer, that means YOU are TOO!" I showed her the World Is Mine clip from the concert one year. She looked at the screen, then at herself, then at the screen again, it went on like that for a couple seconds, then I showed her the clip of Len Singing Ponponpon, the PV version, but I'm guessing Miku has heard Len Sing Before.

"Len... What's going on?" She was solemn.

"Len, I thought you gave up your shota image." Then she started laughing at Him+Ponponpon.

"But, seriously. What's going on. Why did an anime character come to life? And is now here?" I looked worried at her.

"Ok. Ill tell you, but only if your in for a very long and pathetic story." She nodded and sat in a nearby chair. I motioned Len to come, and he did. Then told my story. (PS this is random information, but my phone was in my bra, if you wondered where it came from :p)

"Ok, when I was 12, I learned about Vocaloid, the first Vocaloid I ever heard was... Hatsune Miku. I really got into Vocaloid, then I learned about The Vocaloid Len Kagamine. I thought he was a cute anime character. But after hearing some of his songs, and really learning his personality, I fellin love with him. Yeah, I fell in love with an amine character. That's the pathetic part." I put my hand on Len's. "Ever since I was 14, I fantasized that one day I would just wake up one morning and he would be there next to me. And it just happened to happen. Today. I don't know how it was possible. But it was. And I could finally meet my impossible lover. The one I thought I would grieve about my entire life." Miku just stared at me.

"Maybe... Your from an alternate Universe! Tell me, was there a boy where you used to be that resembled me?" I thought about it for a second.

"Oh, yeah! There's this guy named Mikuo there! He's my best friend! And the only one that knew about my Schediophilia!"

"Oh... How about Len?" I pointed to myself.

"Ok... What about Luka Megurine?"

"There's a guy named Luki Megurine." We could practically see the light bulb in her head.

"We can't share this with anyone!" Miku yelled, making us flinch. Before we could ask not to share she explained,

"We can't tell people we have THE Rin Shion From another universe! People would call us crazy! Ok... Your now Rin Kagamine! Len's Wife!"

"And YOUR now Hatsune Shion! Kaito's Wife!" She gasped, in a sarcastic manner. Then she thought about it for a second.

"Hey! How do you know about Kaito!" I shrugged.

"There's a vocaloid named Kaito Shion. And he kinda has a thing for you~ I need to show you cantarella sometime!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she pouted.

"Ok, could you at least pretend you two are married?" I looked at Len, he smiled and we nodded. Then she took of two rings, both are just fake gold rings, 'that'll do' I thought. She handed us the rings. We slipped them on. Miku smiled and was heading out the door. "Hey, you guys! I'm going to inroll Rin in our high school, and ill take care of everything! Don't worry, just come to school tomorrow normally!" She was about to close the door.

"MATTE! MIKU!" She turned around.

"Um... Can I borrow some close?" She looked at my attire, my oversized tee-shirt and panties, she nodded and came back 10 minutes later with a pair of close.

~Next Day~

Me and Len walked to school together, but when the bell rung, he left me at the principals office and kissed my hand then walked to class. One of the office assistants lead me to the class room.

The assistant pushed me in and I stumbled forward. But soon landing on my feet, I saw Len smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. The teacher saw me and welcomed me.

"Class, listen up! We have a new student! You will be given 10 minutes to ask her questions! Begin!" I chose a boy with pink hair.

"Are you single!?" He shouted.

"No." I stated bluntly.

"Who's your boyfriend!" He asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I'm married." The whole class stared at me confused.

"Really? How old are you?" A girl asked.

"19, I started school a year late, then failed a grade, so I'm a senior now." I pointed to another girl.

"Do you live with your husband?" She asked, and I gave her an 'no shit Sherlock' look then winked at Len. He blushed than looked away, probably embarrassed from the other 22 students staring at him. He looked back at me and then pointed to the ring on his left ring finger and almost the whole class gasped. We both got a sea of 'oh no! Now I don't have a chance with him' and 'Oaw man, she was cute, too!' In all that commotion a girl with red hair raised her hand, Quietly. I pointed at her. Some of class noticed then they finally shutted the fuck up and the chain reaction caused the others to stfu to. The girl finally spoke the question I wanted to answer.

"What's your name?"

-•-•-

**:3 so... Yeah... Like it? I literally made it up as I went along... Teehee. It's like the free-style rap of fanfictions! That's what it reminded me of! And I noticed something... No one really reads the stuff I put in bold, do they? Lol. 's been a while, I know, I have just have been having a bbbiiittty of writers block :| so I have been reading other fanfictions to get ideas. Wow, now I have TWO excuses to read fanfictions! xD lol R&R! PS if you actually read this, the bold at the bottom, leave a nice review and the put 'P.S. Hi!' At the end of it!**

**-•-•-•**

**Sabrina-nee~**


End file.
